


Superbia

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: La pelle di Yamazaki è di un pallore quasi lunare, talmente liscia e marmorea che Momotarou si sente sopraffatto dai suoi desideri.Tutto di Sousuke Yamazaki lo ammalia, dal suo viso serio alle forti linee marcate dei suoi muscoli. È stupendo, e ancora si sorprende che uno come Sousuke si sia interessato ad uno come lui.





	Superbia

**Author's Note:**

> **1.** Scritta per il [COW-T8](http://www.landedifandom.net/tag/cow-t-8/).  
>  **2.** Non scrivevo su Free da anni… ma avevo voglia di sfruttare una vecchia idea su Vampire!Sousuke e l’headcanon dei vampiri come esseri superbi che si innalzano oltre la morte.  
> 

La pelle di Yamazaki è di un pallore quasi lunare, talmente liscia e marmorea che Momotarou si sente sopraffatto dai suoi desideri.

Tutto di Sousuke Yamazaki lo ammalia, dal suo viso serio alle forti linee marcate dei suoi muscoli. È stupendo, e ancora s i sorprende che uno come Sousuke si sia interessato ad uno come lui.   


Si morde le labbra, trattenendo a stento l'istinto di toccarlo. Di allungare le dita per percorrere quel petto sicuramente gelido, privato chissà da quanto tempo del battito del suo cuore.   


Deglutisce e preme la schiena contro la parete fredda alle sue spalle, lasciandosi pervadere dalla tremenda ed incoerente sensazione di essere ormai in trappola.   


Non può scappare, e anche se ci fosse riuscito, sa che Yamazaki non gli avrebbe mai permesso di andare troppo lontano… perché Momotarou è la preda di un vampiro, e i vampiri non sono altro se non superbi cacciatori. Esseri immortali che si sono innalzati sopra l’uomo, sconfiggendo la morte e sottomettendo con la loro superiorità gli esseri umani.   


«Se... senpai», pigola piano.   


«Hai paura?»   


Annuisce, senza riuscire ad aprire bocca.   


«Hai paura di me... o del vampiro?», domanda di nuovo Sousuke, sovrastando con la sua altezza Momo.   


Sono solo dieci miseri centimetri, ma in quel momento gli sembrano quasi il doppio.   


«Non... n-non lo so», ammette sincero, diviso ancora una volta dal terrore e dalla necessità di toccarlo, di sentire quella pelle fredda e dura sotto le dita. Si da mentalmente dell'idiota ma non può fare a meno di sentire quel desiderio perché ha sempre ammirato il  _ ragazzo _ più grande e cercato di attirare su di sé il suo sguardo così distante che alle volte sembra quasi apparire altezzoso.   


«Hai paura, eppure i tuoi occhi mi guardano ancora in quel modo», commenta Sousuke, piegando le labbra in un sorriso quasi divertito, mostrando i suoi denti bianchi ed i canini singolarmente appuntiti.   


Momo si sente arrossire per quell'affermazione, ma ancor prima di poter distogliere lo sguardo per la vergogna, le dita di Sousuke vanno a stringersi sul suo mento, costringendolo a tenere gli occhi puntati sui suoi.   


«Non smettere di guardarmi», ordina con voce calma ma incredibilmente ferma. Resta fermo per qualche momento poi inizia a spostare la mano dal mento fino al collo di Momo, scostandone la maglietta.   


Il respiro del ragazzo si mozza, ma per timore di disobbedire all'ordine di Yamazaki si impone di continuare a fissarlo.   


«Sono morto da secoli», mormora Sousuke, percorrendo con le dita la giugulare, «ormai ricordo solamente cosa significa provare dei sentimenti. So quando devo mostrarmi arrabbiato o felice, so quando devo sorridere... ma non ho più in cuore e un animo per sentire quelle stesse emozioni», spiega con gli occhi fissi sulle sue dita.   


«Perché mi... dici questo?», domanda Momo, deglutendo ancora e stupendosi per il suo stesso tono di voce che giunge alle sue orecchie come un sussurro, debole e spaventato.   


«Perché un tempo ho amato, ho memoria di quei sentimenti... e voglio tenerti con me per l'eternità», risponde Yamazaki serio.   


Egoista e folle, quelle sarebbero state le prime parole che Momo avrebbe usato per definire quell'affermazione, anzi: quell'assurda confessione.   


«Eternità?», ripete invece con incertezza, affascinato dal sapore di quell'insana promessa. Come una droga, quelle parole si insinuano nel suo animo facendogli comprendere di essere speciale in un certo qual modo, diverso dagli altri  _ mortali _ perché lui è stato scelto dal vampiro… e Sousuke lo vuole  _ per sempre. _ Vuole renderlo un essere immortale come lui.   


«Farà male», lo avverte Sousuke, fermando le sue carezze.

Momotarou sospira e si umetta le labbra.   


«Ma… non per sempre, vero?»   


Il sorriso di Yamazaki sembra quasi allargarsi e tingersi di soddisfazione, conscio di aver ormai in pugno ciò che da secoli ha cercato e inseguito. Momo non sa esattamente cosa stia pensando il vampiro, ma continua a sentirsi desiderato, e anche se è certo di poter descrivere quel che legge negli occhi di Sousuke, sa di poter invece descrivere i suoi di pensieri e vuole essere un pari di Yamazaki.   


«Vuoi scoprirlo?», gli chiede il vampiro, ma Momo esita. Non riesce quasi a muoversi, desidera credere alla dichiarazione di Sousuke ma... vuole di più. Vuole sapere e vuole altre conferme per alimentare quella strana e inusuale sensazione di superbia che si è insinuata nelle sue vene.   


«P-perché proprio io?», domanda piano.   


Sousuke si abbassa sul suo collo, inalando il suo profumo e sfiorando la pelle con le labbra. Momo trema ed emette un basso gemito che diventa quasi un sospiro quando l'altro riprende a parlare.   


«Perché ho aspettato di rivedere il viso della persona che ho amato e perso...», spiega restando nascosto in un atteggiamento che Momotarou, in un altro momento, avrebbe interpretato come imbarazzo.   


«C-chi... chi era?», si aggrappa a lui. Ogni parola sussurrata sulla sua pelle gli fa tremare le gambe.   


Per la prima volta Sousuke sembra quasi esitare prima di rispondere.   


«Un mortale che mi è stato portato via dall'ignoranza e dalla paura umana... e non permetterò che accada ancora», dichiara alzando finalmente il capo, rivolgendogli uno sguardo quasi infuocato. È serio come non mai e Momo vuole accettare. Vuole restare con lui per l'eternità.   


Annuisce timidamente e a quel minimo cenno i denti affilati di Sousuke affondano subito sulla morbida pelle di Momotarou, strappandolo a quella vita terrena per farlo rinascere come vampiro. Un essere immortale incapace di morire, talmente superbo da innalzarsi al di sopra degli Dei e della morte.


End file.
